Marvin Gaye
For the song, see Marvin Gaye (song). Marvin Gaye Marvin Gaye (1973).png Gaye in 1973 Born Marvin Pentz Gay Jr.1 April 2, 1939 Washington, D.C., U.S. Died April 1, 1984 (aged 44) Los Angeles, California, U.S. Cause of death Murder by gunshot Occupation Singer · songwriter · musician · record producer · composer Religion Pentecostal Spouse(s) Anna Gordy (m. 1963–1977; divorced) Janis Hunter (m. 1977–1981; divorced) Children 3; including Nona Gaye Parent(s) Marvin Gay Sr. Alberta Gay Relatives Frankie Gaye (brother) Musical career Genres R&B · soul · psychedelic soul · funk · jazz · pop Instruments Vocals · piano · keyboard · drums · percussion · synthesizer Years active 1959–1984 Labels Tamla/Tamla-Motown · Columbia Associated acts Harvey Fuqua · Mary Wells · Kim Weston · Tammi Terrell · Diana Ross · The Funk Brothers Website www.marvingayepage.net Marvin Gaye (/ɡeɪ/;2 born Marvin Pentz Gay Jr.; April 2, 1939 – April 1, 1984)1 was an American singer, songwriter, and musician. Gaye helped to shape the sound of Motown in the 1960s, first as an in-house session player and later as a solo artist with a string of hits, including How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You) and I Heard It Through the Grapevine, and duet recordings with Mary Wells, Kim Weston, and Tammi Terrell, later earning the titles Prince of Motown and Prince of Soul. During the 1970s, he recorded the concept albums What's Going On and Let's Get It On and became one of the first artists in Motown to break away from the reins of their production company. Gaye's later recordings influenced several contemporary R&B subgenres, such as quiet storm and neo-soul.3 Following a period in Europe as a tax exile in the early 1980s, Gaye released the 1982 Grammy Award-winning hit "Sexual Healing" and its parent album Midnight Love. On April 1, 1984, Gaye's father, Marvin Gay Sr., fatally shot him at their house in the West Adams district of Los Angeles.45 Since his death, many institutions have posthumously bestowed Gaye with awards and other honors—including the Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award, the Rhythm and Blues Music Hall of Fame, the Songwriters Hall of Fame and the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame.6 Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 Early career 2.2 Initial success 2.3 What's Going On and subsequent success 2.4 Last Motown recordings and European exile 2.5 Midnight Love 3 Death 4 Personal life 5 Musicianship 5.1 Influences 5.2 Vocal style 5.3 Social commentary and concept albums 6 Legacy 6.1 Awards and honors 6.2 Use of his music and documentaries 6.3 Earnings 6.4 Attempted biopics 6.5 Tributes 7 Acting 8 Discography 9 Filmography 10 Videography 11 See also 12 References 12.1 Sources 13 Further reading 14 External links Early life Washington, D.C.'s Columbia Heights where Marvin Gaye attended Cardozo High School, not far from Deanwood, where he grew up Marvin Gaye was born as Marvin Pentz Gay Jr. on April 2, 1939, in Washington, D.C., to church minister Marvin Gay Sr., and domestic worker Alberta Gay (née Cooper). His first home was 1617 First Street SW, a few blocks from the Anacostia River. The First Street neighborhood was nicknamed Simple City, owing to its being "half-city, half country".789 When Gaye was in his teens, the family relocated to the Deanwood section of northeastern D.C. Gaye was the second eldest of Gay Sr.'s children and the third overall of six. He had two sisters: Jeanne and Zeola, and three brothers: Michael Cooper, Frankie Gaye, and Antwaun Gay.10 Michael Cooper was from his mother's previous relationship while Antwaun was born as a result of his father's extramarital affairs.10 Gaye started singing in church when he was four years old; his father often accompanied him on piano.111213 Gaye and his family were part of a Pentecostal church known as the House of God. The House of God took its teachings from Hebrew Pentecostalism, advocated strict conduct, and adhered to both the Old and New Testaments.1415 Gaye developed a love of singing at an early age and was encouraged to pursue a professional music career after a performance at a school play.13 His home life consisted of "brutal whippings" by his father, who struck him for any shortcoming.16 The young Gaye described living in his father's house as similar to "...living with a king, a very peculiar, changeable, cruel, and all powerful king."8 He felt that had his mother not consoled him and encouraged his singing, he would have killed himself.17 His sister later explained that Gaye was beaten often, from age seven well into his teenage years.18 Gaye attended Cardozo High School and joined several doo-wop vocal groups, including the Dippers and the D.C. Tones.19 Gaye's relationship with his father worsened during his teenage years, as his father would kick him out of the house often.20 In 1956, 17-year-old Gaye dropped out of high school and enlisted in the United States Air Force as a basic airman.2122 Disappointed in having to perform menial tasks, he faked mental illness and was discharged shortly afterwards.23 Gaye's sergeant stated that he refused to follow orders.2324 Career Early career A 1959 promotional picture of Harvey and the New Moonglows. Gaye is fourth from the left behind a seated Fuqua. Following his return, Gaye and good friend Reese Palmer formed the vocal quartet The Marquees.2526 The group performed in the D.C. area and soon began working with Bo Diddley, who assigned the group to Columbia subsidiary OKeh Records after failure to get the group signed to his own label, Chess.26 The group's sole single, Wyatt Earp, failed to chart and the group was soon dropped from the label.27 Gaye began composing music during this period.27 Moonglows co-founder Harvey Fuqua later hired The Marquees as employees.28 Under Fuqua's direction, the group changed its name to Harvey and the New Moonglows, and relocated to Chicago.29 The group recorded several sides for Chess in 1959, including the song Mama Loocie, which was Gaye's first lead vocal recording. The group found work as session singers for established acts such as Chuck Berry, singing on the hits Back in the U.S.A. and Almost Grown. In 1960, the group disbanded. Gaye relocated to Detroit with Fuqua where he signed with Tri-Phi Records as a session musician, playing drums on several Tri-Phi releases. Gaye performed at Motown president Berry Gordy's house during the holiday season in 1960. Impressed by the singer, Gordy sought Fuqua on his contract with Gaye. Fuqua agreed to sell part of his interest in his contract with Gaye.30 Shortly afterwards, Gaye signed with Motown subsidiary Tamla. When Gaye signed with Tamla, he pursued a career as a performer of jazz music and standards, having no desire to become an R&B performer.20 Before the release of his first single, Gaye was teased about his surname, with some jokingly asking, "Is Marvin Gay?"31 Gaye changed his surname by adding an e, in the same way as did Sam Cooke. Author David Ritz wrote that Gaye did this to silence rumours of his sexuality, and to put more distance between Gaye and his father.31 Gaye released his first single, "Let Your Conscience Be Your Guide", in May 1961, with the album The Soulful Moods of Marvin Gaye, following a month later. Gaye's initial recordings failed commercially and spent most of 1961 performing session work as a drummer for artists such as The Miracles and The Marvelettes for $5 (US$40 in 2016 dollars32) a week to play drums for the Miracles and blues artist Jimmy Reed.3334 While Gaye took some advice on performing with his eyes open (having been accused of appearing as though he were sleeping), he refused to attend grooming school courses at the John Roberts Powers School for Social Grace in Detroit because of his unwillingness to comply with its orders, something he later regretted.3536 Initial success In 1962, Gaye found success as co-writer of the Marvelettes hit, Beechwood 4-5789. His first solo hit, Stubborn Kind of Fellow, was later released that September, reaching number 8 on the R&B chart and number 46 on the Billboard Hot 100. Gaye reached the top 50 with the dance song, Hitch Hike,37 peaking at number 30 on the Hot 100. Pride and Joy became Gaye's first top ten single after its release in 1963. The three singles and songs from the 1962 sessions were included on Gaye's second album, That Stubborn Kinda Fellow. Starting in October of the year, Gaye performed as part of the Motortown Revue, a series of concert tours headlined at the north and south eastern coasts of the United States as part of the chitlin' circuit. A filmed performance of Gaye at the Apollo Theater took place in June 1963. Later that October, Tamla issued the live album, Marvin Gaye Recorded Live on Stage. Can I Get a Witness became one of Gaye's early international hits. In 1964, Gaye recorded a successful duet album with singer Mary Wells titled Together, which reached 42 on the pop album chart. The album's two-sided single, including Once Upon a Time and What's the Matter With You Baby, each reach the top 20. Gaye's next solo hit, How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You), which Holland-Dozier-Holland wrote for him, reached number 6 on the Hot 100 and reached the top 50 in the UK. Gaye started getting TV exposure around this time, on shows such as American Bandstand. Also in 1964, he appeared in the concert film, The T.A.M.I. Show. Gaye had two number one R&B singles in 1965 with the Miracles-composed I'll Be Doggone and Ain't That Peculiar. Both songs became million-sellers. After this, Gaye returned to jazz-derived ballads for a tribute album to the recently-deceased Nat "King" Cole. A screenshot of a 1967 performance by Gaye and Terrell during taping of the Today Show. After scoring a hit duet, It Takes Two with Kim Weston, Gaye began working with Tammi Terrell on a series of duets, mostly composed by Ashford & Simpson, including Ain't No Mountain High Enough, Your Precious Love, Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thing, and You're All I Need to Get By. "I Heard It through the Grapevine" Menu 0:00 "I Heard It through the Grapevine" was recorded by Gaye in April 1967, several months before Gladys Knight and the Pips recorded it. The song features a Wurlitzer piano, percussion, and horns. Gaye's recording of it paved the way for what later became "psychedelic soul". Problems playing this file? See media help. In October 1967, Terrell collapsed in Gaye's arms during a performance in Farmville, Virginia.38 Terrell was subsequently rushed to Farmville's Southside Community Hospital, where doctors discovered she had a malignant tumour in her brain.38 The diagnosis ended Terrell's career as a live performer, though she continued to record music under careful supervision. Despite the presence of hit singles such as Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thing and You're All I Need to Get By, Terrell's illness caused problems with recording, and led to multiple operations to remove the tumor. Gaye was reportedly devastated by Terrell's sickness and became disillusioned with the record business. In late 1968, Gaye's recording of I Heard It Through the Grapevine became Gaye's first to reach number one on the Billboard Hot 100. It also reached the top of the charts in other countries, selling over four million copies.39 However, Gaye felt the success was something he "didn't deserve" and that he "felt like a puppet—Berry's puppet, Anna's puppet...."404142 Gaye followed it up with Too Busy Thinking About My Baby and That's the Way Love Is, which reached the top ten on the Billboard Hot 100 in 1969. That year, his album M.P.G. became his first number one R&B album. Gaye produced and co-wrote two hits for The Originals during this period, including Baby I'm For Real and The Bells. On March 16, 1970, Tammi Terrell died from brain cancer, and Gaye attended her funeral.43 After a period of depression, Gaye sought out a position on a professional football team, the Detroit Lions, where he later befriended Mel Farr and Lem Barney.44 It was eventually decided that Gaye would not be allowed to try out owing to fears of possible injuries that could have affected his music career.4546 What's Going On and subsequent success Main articles: What's Going On (Marvin Gaye album) and Let's Get It On On June 1, 1970, Gaye returned to Hitsville U.S.A., where he recorded his new composition What's Going On, inspired by an idea from Renaldo "Obie" Benson of the Four Tops after he witnessed an act of police brutality at an anti-war rally in Berkeley.47 Upon hearing the song, Berry Gordy refused its release due to his feelings of the song being "too political" for radio.48 Gaye responded by going on strike from recording until the label released the song.48 Released in 1971, it reached number one on the R&B charts within a month, staying there for five weeks. It also reached the top spot on Cashbox's pop chart for a week and reached number two on the Hot 100 and the Record World chart, selling over two million copies.4950 After giving an ultimatum to record a full album to win creative control from Motown, Gaye spent ten days recording the What's Going On album that March.51 Motown issued the album that May after Gaye remixed portions of the album in Hollywood.48 The album became Gaye's first million-selling album launching two more top ten singles, Mercy Mercy Me (The Ecology) and Inner City Blues. One of Motown's first autonomous works, its theme and segue flow brought the concept album format to rhythm and blues. An AllMusic writer later cited it as "...the most important and passionate record to come out of soul music, delivered by one of its finest voices."52 For the album, Gaye received two Grammy Award nominations and several NAACP Image Awards.53 The album also topped Rolling Stone's year-end list as its album of the year. Billboard magazine named Gaye Trendsetter of the Year following the album's success. In 1971, Gaye signed a new deal with Motown worth $1 million (US$5,843,057 in 2016 dollars32), making it the most lucrative deal by a black recording artist at the time.54 Gaye first responded to the new contract with the soundtrack and subsequent score, Trouble Man, released in late 1972. "Let's Get It On" Menu 0:00 "Let's Get It On" was written by Gaye and producer Ed Townsend, originally as a gospel song, and later as a protest song before eventually turning into a funk-oriented love anthem. It became Gaye's second number-one hit in 1973. Problems playing this file? See media help. In 1973, Gaye released the Let's Get It On album. Its title track became Gaye's second number one single on the Hot 100. The album subsequently stayed on the charts for two years and sold over three million copies. The album was later hailed as "a record unparalleled in its sheer sensuality and carnal energy."55 Other singles from the album included Come Get to This, which recalled Gaye's early Motown soul sound of the previous decade, while the suggestive You Sure Love to Ball reached modest success but received tepid promotion due to the song's sexually explicit content.56 Marvin's final duet project, Diana & Marvin, with Diana Ross, garnered international success despite contrasting artistic styles.57 Responding to demand from fans and Motown, Gaye started his first tour in four years at the Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum on January 4, 1974.58 The performance received critical acclaim and resulted in the release of the live album, Marvin Gaye Live! and its single, a live version of Distant Lover, an album track from Let's Get It On. The tour helped to increase Gaye's reputation as a live performer.58 For a time, he was earning $10,000 a night (US$47,982 in 2016 dollars32) for performances.59 Gaye toured throughout 1974 and 1975. A renewed contract with Motown allowed Gaye to build his own custom-made recording studio. In October 1975, Gaye gave a performance at a UNESCO benefit concert at New York's Radio City Music Hall to support UNESCO's African literacy drive, resulting in him being commended at the United Nations by then-Ambassador to Ghana Shirley Temple Black and Kurt Waldheim.6061 Gaye's next studio album, I Want You, followed in 1976 with the title track becoming a number-one R&B hit. That summer, Gaye embarked on his first European tour in a decade, starting off in England. In early 1977, Gaye issued the live album, Live at the London Palladium, which sold over two million copies thanks to the success of its studio song, Got to Give It Up, which became a number one hit. Last Motown recordings and European exile Main articles: Here, My Dear and In Our Lifetime (Marvin Gaye album) In December 1978, Gaye issued Here, My Dear, inspired by the fallout of his first marriage to Anna Gordy. Recorded as an intent for Gaye to remit a portion of its royalties to her to receive alimony payments, it flopped on the charts.62 During that period, Gaye developed a serious dependence and addiction to cocaine and was dealing with several financial issues with the IRS. These issues led him to move to Maui, Hawaii, where he struggled to record a disco album.63 In 1980, Gaye went on a European tour.64 By the time the tour stopped, the singer relocated to London where he feared imprisonment for failure to pay back taxes, which had now reached upwards of $4.5 million.(US$12,923,869 in 2016 dollars32)6465 Gaye then reworked Love Man from its original disco concept to another personal album invoking religion and the possible end time from a chapter in the Book of Revelation.66 Titling the album, In Our Lifetime?, Gaye worked on the album for much of 1980 in London studios such as Air and Odyssey Studios.67 In the fall of that year, someone stole a master tape of a rough draft of the album from one of Gaye's traveling musicians, Frank Blair, taking the master tape to Motown's Hollywood headquarters.68 Motown remixed the album and issued it on January 15, 1981.69 When Gaye learned of its release, Gaye accused Motown of editing and remixing the album without his consent, allowing the issue of an unfinished production (Far Cry), altering the album art of his request and removing the album title's question mark, muting its irony.70 He also accused the label of rush-releasing the album, comparing his unfinished album to an unfinished Picasso painting.70 Gaye then vowed not to record any more music for Motown.71 Marvin Gaye by the Belgian artist Willy Bosschem On February 14, 1981, under the advice of music promoter Freddy Cousaert, Gaye relocated to Cousaert's apartment in Ostend, Belgium.72 While there, Gaye shied away from heavy drug use and began exercising and attending a local Ostend church, regaining personal confidence.7374 Following several months of recovery, Gaye sought a comeback onstage, starting the short-lived Heavy Love Affair tour in England and Ostend between June and July 1981.75 Gaye's personal attorney Curtis Shaw would later describe Gaye's Ostend period as "the best thing that ever happened to Marvin". When word got around that Gaye was planning a musical comeback and an exit from Motown, CBS Urban president Larkin Arnold eventually was able to convince Gaye to sign with CBS. On March 23, 1982, Motown and CBS Records negotiated Gaye's release from Motown. The details of the contract were not revealed due to a possible negative effect on the singer's settlement to creditors from the IRS.76 Midnight Love Main articles: Midnight Love and Sexual Healing "Sexual Healing" Menu 0:00 "Sexual Healing" was written by Gaye alongside Odell Brown and David Ritz. Ritz said Gaye advised him to write a poem after telling the singer he needed "sexual healing" while living in Europe. The song became an international hit after its release in 1982. Problems playing this file? See media help. Assigned to CBS' Columbia subsidiary, Gaye worked on his first post-Motown album titled Midnight Love. The first single, Sexual Healing which was written and recorded in Ostend in his apartment, was released on September 30, 1982, and became Marvin's biggest career hit, spending a record ten weeks at number one on the Hot Black Singles chart, becoming the biggest R&B hit of the 1980s according to Billboard stats. The success later translated to the Billboard Hot 100 chart in January 1983 where it peaked at number three, while the record reached international success, reaching the top spot in New Zealand and Canada and reaching the top ten on the United Kingdom's OCC singles chart, later selling over two million copies in the US alone, becoming Gaye's most successful single to date. The video for the song was shot at Ostend's Casino-Kursaal.77 Sexual Healing won Gaye his first two Grammy Awards including Best Male R&B Vocal Performance, in February 1983, and also won Gaye an American Music Award in the R&B-soul category. People magazine called it "America's hottest musical turn-on since Olivia Newton John demanded we get Physical." Midnight Love was released to stores a day after the single's release, and was equally successful, peaking at the top ten of the Billboard 200 and becoming Gaye's eighth number-one album on the Top Black Albums chart, eventually selling over six million copies worldwide, three million alone in the United States. “ I don't make records for pleasure. I did when I was a younger artist, but I don't today. I record so that I can feed people what they need, what they feel. Hopefully, I record so that I can help someone overcome a bad time. ” NME – December 198278 On February 13, 1983, Gaye sang The Star-Spangled Banner at the NBA All-Star Game at The Forum in Inglewood, California—accompanied by Gordon Banks, who played the studio tape from the stands.79 The following month, Gaye performed at the Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever special. This and a May appearance on Soul Train, his third appearance overall on the show, became Gaye's final television performances. Gaye embarked on his final concert tour, titled the Sexual Healing Tour, on April 18, 1983, in San Diego.80 The tour ended on August 14, 1983 at the Pacific Amphitheatre in Costa Mesa, California but was plagued by cocaine-triggered paranoia and illness. Following the concert's end, he retreated to his parents' house in Los Angeles. In early 1984, Midnight Love was nominated for a Grammy in the Best Male R&B Vocal Performance category, his twelfth and final nomination. Death Main article: Death of Marvin Gaye People gathering outside the home where Marvin Gaye was fatally shot, April 1, 1984. At around 12:38 p.m. on April 1, 1984, while Gaye was talking with his mother, his father Marvin Gay Sr. shot Gaye twice: in the heart and on his left shoulder respectively, the latter shot taken at point-blank range.8182 The first shot proved to be fatal. Gaye was pronounced dead at 1:01 p.m. after his body arrived at California Hospital Medical Center.83 Minutes earlier, the two men were involved in a physical altercation after Gaye intervened in an argument between his parents.82 After Gaye's funeral, his body was cremated at Forest Lawn Memorial Park at the Hollywood Hills, his ashes were later scattered at the Pacific Ocean.84 Initially charged with first-degree murder, Gay Sr.'s charges dropped to voluntary manslaughter following diagnosis of a brain tumor and Gaye's autopsy revealing the singer had drugs in his system.85 Marvin Gay Sr. was later sentenced to a suspended six-year sentence and probation. He died at a nursing home in 1998.86 Personal life Main article: Personal life of Marvin Gaye Marvin was the father of three children, Marvin III, Nona, and Frankie, and the grandfather of three boys, Marvin IV, Nolan, and Dylan.8788 At the time of his death, he was survived by his three children, parents, and five siblings. Musicianship Marvin Gaye in 1973 Influences As a child, Gaye's main influence was his minister father, something he later acknowledged to biographer David Ritz, and also in interviews, often mentioning that his father's sermons greatly impressed him. His first major musical influences were doo-wop groups such as The Moonglows and The Capris. Gaye's Rock & Roll Hall of Fame page lists the Capris' song, God Only Knows as "critical to his musical awakening."89 Of the Capris' song, Gaye said, "It fell from the heavens and hit me between the eyes. So much soul, so much hurt. I related to the story, to the way that no one except the Lord really can read the heart of lonely kids in love."90 Gaye's main musical influences were Rudy West of The Five Keys, Clyde McPhatter, Ray Charles and Little Willie John.9192 Gaye considered Frank Sinatra a major influence in what he wanted to be.92 He also was influenced by the vocal styles of Billy Eckstine and Nat King Cole.93 Later on as his Motown career developed, Gaye would seek inspiration in fellow label mates such as David Ruffin of The Temptations and Levi Stubbs of the Four Tops as their grittier voices led to Gaye and his producer seeking a similar sound in recordings such as "I Heard It Through the Grapevine" and "That's the Way Love Is". Later in his life, Gaye reflected on the influence of Ruffin and Stubbs stating, "I had heard something in their voices something my own voice lacked".9495 He further explained, "the Tempts and Tops' music made me remember that when a lot of women listen to music, they want to feel the power of a real man."9495 Vocal style Gaye had a three-octave vocal range.96 From his earlier recordings as member of the Marquees and Harvey and the New Moonglows, and in his first several recordings with Motown, Gaye recorded mainly in the baritone and tenor ranges. He changed his tone to a rasp for his gospel-inspired early hits such as Stubborn Kind of Fellow and Hitch Hike. As writer Eddie Holland explained, "He was the only singer I have ever heard known to take a song of that nature, that was so far removed from his natural voice where he liked singing, and do whatever it took to sell that song."97 In songs such as Pride & Joy, Gaye used three different vocal ranges—singing in his baritone range at the beginning, bringing a lighter tenor in the verses before reaching a gospel mode in the chorus. Holland further stated of Gaye's voice that it was "...one of the sweetest and prettiest voices you ever wanted to hear."98 And while he noted that ballads and jazz was "his basic soul", he stated Gaye "...had the ability to take a roughhouse, rock and roll, blues, R&B, any kind of song and make it his own," later saying that Gaye was the most versatile vocalist he had ever worked with.98 Gaye changed his vocal style in the late 1960s, when he was advised to use a sharper, raspy voice—especially in Norman Whitfield's recordings. Gaye initially disliked the new style, considering it out of his range, but said he was "into being produce-able."94 After listening to David Ruffin and Levi Stubbs, Gaye said he started to develop what he called his "tough man voice"—saying, "I developed a growl."9495 In the liner notes of his DVD set, Marvin Gaye: The Real Thing in Performance 1964–1981, Rob Bowman said that by the early 1970s, Gaye had developed "three distinct voices: his smooth, sweet tenor; a growling rasp; and an unreal falsetto."99 Bowman further wrote that the recording of the What's Going On single was "...the first single to utilize all three as Marvin developed a radical approach to constructing his recordings by layering a series of contrapuntal background vocal lines on different tracks, each one conceived and sung in isolation by Marvin himself."99 Bowman cites Gaye's multi-tracking of his tenor voice and other vocal styles "summoned up what might be termed the ancient art of weaving".99 Social commentary and concept albums Prior to recording the What's Going On album, Gaye recorded a cover of the song, "Abraham, Martin & John", which became a UK hit in 1970. Only a handful of artists of various genres had recorded albums that focused on social commentary, including Curtis Mayfield. Despite some politically conscious material recorded by The Temptations in the late 1960s, Motown artists were often told to not delve into political and social commentary, fearing alienation from pop audiences. Early in his career, Gaye was affected by social events such as the 1965 Watts riots and once asked himself, "with the world exploding around me, how am I supposed to keep singing love songs?"100 When the singer called Gordy in the Bahamas about wanting to do protest music, Gordy cautioned him, "Marvin, don't be ridiculous. That's taking things too far."51 Gaye was inspired by the Black Panther Party and supported the efforts they put forth like giving free meals to poor families door to door, however, he did not support the violent tactics the Panthers used to fight oppression, as Gaye's messages in many of his political songs were nonviolent. The lyrics and music of What's Going On discuss and illustrate issues during the 1960s/1970s such as police brutality, drug abuse, environmental issues, anti-war, and black power issues.101 Gaye was inspired to make this album because of events such as the Vietnam War, the 1967 race riots in Detroit, and the Kent State shootings.102 Once Gaye presented Gordy with the What's Going On album, Gordy feared Gaye was risking the ruination of his image as a sex symbol.48 Following the album's success, Gaye tried a follow-up album that he would label You're the Man. The title track only produced modest success, however, and Gaye and Motown shelved the album. Later on, several of Gaye's unreleased songs of social commentary, including "The World Is Rated X", would be issued on posthumous compilation albums. What's Going On would later be described by an AllMusic writer as an album that "not only redefined soul music as a creative force but also expanded its impact as an agent for social change".103 The album also provided another first in both Motown and R&B music: Gaye and his engineers had composed the album in a song cycle, segueing previous songs into other songs giving the album a more cohesive feel as opposed to R&B albums that traditionally included filler tracks to complete the album. This style of music would influence recordings by artists such as Stevie Wonder and Barry White making the concept album format a part of 1970s R&B music. Concept albums are usually based on either one theme or a series of themes in connection to the original thesis of the album's concept. Let's Get It On repeated the suite-form arrangement of What's Going On, as would Gaye's later albums such as I Want You, Here, My Dear and In Our Lifetime. Although Marvin Gaye was not actually doing social justice work outside of his music, he became a public figure for social change and inspired/educated many people through his work.102 Legacy Marvin Gaye has been called, "The number-one purveyor of soul music."11 In his book, Mercy Mercy Me: The Art, Loves and Demons of Marvin Gaye, Michael Eric Dyson described Gaye as someone "...who transcended the boundaries of rhythm and blues as no other performer had done before."104 Following his death, The New York Times described Gaye as someone who "blended the soul music of the urban scene with the beat of the old-time gospel singer and became an influential force in pop music".105 Further in the article, Gaye was also credited with combining "the soulful directness of gospel music, the sweetness of soft-soul and pop, and the vocal musicianship of a jazz singer."105 His recordings for Motown in the 1960s and 1970s shaped that label's signature sound. His work with Motown gave him the titles Prince of Soul and Prince of Motown.106107 Critics stated that Gaye's music "...signified the development of black music from raw rhythm and blues, through sophisticated soul to the political awareness of the 1970s and increased concentration on personal and sexual politics thereafter."108 As a Motown artist, Gaye was among the first to break from the reins of its production system, paving the way for Stevie Wonder.11109110111 Gaye's late 1970s and early 1980s recordings influenced contemporary forms of R&B predating the subgenres quiet storm and neo-soul.3 Artists from many genres have covered Gaye's music, including James Taylor, Brian McKnight, Kate Bush, Chico DeBarge, Michael McDonald, Aretha Franklin, Diana Ross, Aaliyah, A Perfect Circle, The Strokes and Gil Scott-Heron. Other artists such as D'Angelo, Common, Nas and Maxwell interpolated parts of Gaye's clothing from the singer's mid-1970s period. Gaye's clothing style was later was appropriated by Eddie Murphy in his role as James "Thunder" Early in Dreamgirls. Gaye's military-styled clothing attire in his final tour influenced Michael Jackson.112 According to David Ritz, "Since 1983, Marvin's name has been mentioned—in reverential tones—on no less than seven top-ten hit records."107 Later performers such as Kanye West and Mary J. Blige sampled Gaye's work for their recordings. Awards and honors The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inducted him in 1987, declaring that Gaye "...made a huge contribution to soul music in general and the Motown Sound in particular." The page stated that Gaye "...possessed a classic R&B voice that was edged with grit yet tempered with sweetness." The page further states that Gaye "...projected an air of soulful authority driven by fervid conviction and heartbroken vulnerability."89 A year after his death, then-mayor of D.C., Marion Barry declared April 2 as "Marvin Gaye Jr. Memorial Scholarship Fund Day" in the city.113 Since then, a non-profit organization has helped to organize annual Marvin Gaye Day Celebrations in the city of Washington.114 A year later, Gaye's mother founded the Marvin P. Gaye Jr. Memorial Foundation in dedication to her son to help those suffering from drug abuse and alcoholism; however she died a day before the memorial was set to open in 1987.115 Gaye's sister Jeanne once served as the foundation's chairperson.116 In 1990, Gaye received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame.117118 In 1996, Gaye posthumously received the Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award. The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame listed three Gaye recordings, I Heard It Through the Grapevine, What's Going On and Sexual Healing, among its list of the 500 Songs That Shaped Rock and Roll.119 American music magazine Rolling Stone ranked Gaye number 18 on their list of the "100 Greatest Artists of All Time"120 and sixth on their list of "100 Greatest Singers of All Time".121 Q magazine ranked Gaye sixth on their list of the "100 Greatest Singers".122 Three of Gaye's albums – What's Going On (1971), Let's Get It On (1973), and Here, My Dear (1978) – were ranked by Rolling Stone on their list of the 500 greatest albums of all time. What's Going On remains his largest-ranked album, reaching No. 6 on the Rolling Stone list and topped the NME list of the Top 100 Albums of All Time in 1985123 and was later chosen in 2003 for inclusion by the Library of Congress to its National Recording Registry.124 In addition, four of his songs, I Heard It Through the Grapevine, What's Going On, Let's Get It On and Sexual Healing made it on the Rolling Stone list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. In 2006, an old park that Gaye frequented as a teenager called Watts Branch Park in Washington was renamed Marvin Gaye Park.125 Three years later, the 5200 block of Foote Street NE in Deanwood, Washington, D.C., was renamed Marvin Gaye Way.126 In August 2014, Gaye was inducted to the official Rhythm and Blues Music Hall of Fame in its second class.127 In October 2015, the Songwriters Hall of Fame announced Gaye as a nominee for induction to the Hall's 2016 class after posthumous nominations were included.128129 Gaye was named as a posthumous inductee to that hall on March 2, 2016 and will be inducted on June 9, 2016.130131 Use of his music and documentaries His 1983 NBA All-Star performance132 of the national anthem was used in a Nike commercial featuring the 2008 US Olympic basketball team. Also, on CBS Sports' final NBA telecast to date (before the contract moved to NBC) at the conclusion of Game 5 of the 1990 Finals, they used Gaye's 1983 All-Star Game performance over the closing credits. When VH1 launched on January 1, 1985, Gaye's 1983 rendition of the national anthem was the very first video they aired. Most recently, it was used in the intro to Ken Burns' Tenth Inning documentary on the game of baseball. "I Heard It Through the Grapevine" was played in a Levi's ad in 1985.133134 The result of the commercial's success led to the original song finding renewed success in Europe after Tamla-Motown re-released it in the United Kingdom, Germany and the Netherlands.134 In 1986, the song was covered by Buddy Miles as part of a California Raisins ad campaign.135 The song was later used for chewing gum commercials in Finland and to promote a brand of Lucky Strike cigarettes in Germany.136137 Gaye's music has also been used in numerous film soundtracks including Four Brothers and Captain America: The Winter Soldier, both of which featured Gaye's music from his Trouble Man soundtrack. I Heard It Through the Grapevine was used in the opening credits of the film, The Big Chill.138139140 Gaye's music has also become a source for samples in hip-hop recordings. In 2007, his song, "A Funky Space Reincarnation", was used in the Charlize Theron–starred ad for Dior J'Adore perfume. A documentary about Gaye—What's Going On: The Marvin Gaye Story—was a UK/PBS co-production, directed by Jeremy Marre and was first broadcast in 2006. Two years later, the special re-aired with a different production and newer interviews after it was re-broadcast as an American Masters special. Another documentary, focusing on his 1981 documentary, Transit Ostend, titled Remember Marvin, aired in 2006. Earnings In 2008, Gaye's estate earned $3.5 million (US$3,846,754 in 2016 dollars32). As a result, Gaye took 13th place in "Top-Earning Dead Celebrities" in Forbes magazine.141 On March 11, 2015, Gaye's family was awarded $7.3 million in damages following a decision by an eight-member jury in Los Angeles that Robin Thicke and Pharrell Williams had breached copyright by incorporating part of Gaye's song "Got to Give It Up" into their hit "Blurred Lines".142 Attempted biopics There have been several attempts to adapt Gaye's life story into a feature film. In February 2006, it was reported that Jesse L. Martin was to portray Gaye in a biopic titled Sexual Healing, named after Gaye's 1982 song of the same name. The film was to have been directed by Lauren Goodman and produced by James Gandolfini and Alexandra Ryan. The film was to depict the final three years of Gaye's life.143144145146147 Years later, other producers such as Jean-Luc Van Damme, Frederick Bestall and Jimmy De Brabant, came aboard and Goodman was replaced by Julien Temple. Lenny Kravitz was almost slated to playing Gaye. The script was to be written by Matthew Broughton. The film was to have been distributed by Focus Features and released on April 1, 2014, the thirtieth anniversary of Gaye's death.148149150151152153154 This never came to fruition and it was announced that Focus Features no longer has involvement with the Gaye biopic as of June 2013.155156 In June 2008, it was announced that F. Gary Gray was going to direct a biopic titled Marvin. The script was to be written by C. Gaby Mitchell and the film was to be produced by David Foster and Duncan McGillivray and co-produced by Ryan Heppe. According to Gray, the film would cover Gaye’s entire life, from his emergence at Motown through his defiance of Berry Gordy to record What’s Going On and on up to his death.157158 Cameron Crowe had also been working on a biopic titled My Name Is Marvin. The film was to have been a Sony presentation with Scott Rudin as producer. Both Will Smith and Terrence Howard were considered for the role of Gaye. Crowe later confirmed in August 2011 that he abandoned the project: "We were working on the Marvin Gaye movie which is called My Name is Marvin, but the time just wasn’t right for that movie."159160161162163 Members of Gaye's family, such as his ex-wife Janis and his son Marvin III, have expressed opposition to a biopic.164165 On December 9, 2015, Roger Friedman spoke of a biopic to be directed by F. Gary Gray was approved by Berry Gordy and Suzanne de Passe as well as Gaye's family, following the success of Gray's Straight Outta Compton biopic based on the hip-hop act, N.W.A.166 Tributes Main article: List of tributes to Marvin Gaye Acting Gaye acted in a couple of movies. Interestingly both were to do with Vietnam veterans. One was in 1969 in the George Cowan directed film, The Ballad of Andy Crocker which starred Lee Majors. The film was about a war veteran returning to find that his expectations haven't been met and he feels betrayed. Gaye had a prominent role in the film as David Owens.167 The other was in 1971. He had a role in the Lee Frost directed biker-exploitation film, Chrome and Hot Leather, a film about a group of Vietnam veterans taking on a bike gang . The film starred William Smith and he played the part of Jim, one of the veterans.168169 Gaye did have acting aspirations and had signed with the William Morris Agency but that only lasted a year as Gaye wasn't satisfied with the support he was getting from the agency.170 Discography Main article: Marvin Gaye discography Studio albumsThe Soulful Moods of Marvin Gaye (1961) That Stubborn Kinda Fellow (1963) When I'm Alone I Cry (1964) Hello Broadway (1964) How Sweet It Is to Be Loved by You (1965) A Tribute to the Great Nat "King" Cole (1965) Moods of Marvin Gaye (1966) I Heard It Through the Grapevine (1968) M.P.G. (1969) That's the Way Love Is (1970) What's Going On (1971) Trouble Man (1972) Let's Get It On (1973) I Want You (1976) Here, My Dear (1978) In Our Lifetime (1981) Midnight Love (1982) Filmography 1965: T.A.M.I. Show (documentary) 1969: The Ballad of Andy Crocker (television movie) 1971: Chrome and Hot Leather (television movie) 1973: Save the Children (documentary) Videography Marvin Gaye: Live in Montreux 1980 (2003)171 The Real Thing: In Performance (1964–1981) (2006) See also Book icon Book: Marvin Gaye Marvin Gaye (1973).pngMarvin Gaye portal Flowerpowerportfolio.jpg1960s portal Mr. Smiley Face.svg1970s portal Rubik's cube v3.svg1980s portal References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Simmonds 2008, pp. 190–192. 2.Jump up ^ "Gaye". Random House Webster's Unabridged Dictionary. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Weisbard, Eric; Marks, Craig (October 10, 1995). Spin Alternative Record Guide (Ratings 1–10) (1st edi. ed.). New York, NY: Vintage Books. pp. 202–205. ISBN 0-679-75574-8. OCLC 32508105. 4.Jump up ^ "Marvin Gaye House". Retrieved June 18, 2012. 5.Jump up ^ Communications, Emmis (January 1998). Dial Them For Murder. Los Angeles Magazine. Retrieved September 13, 2012. 6.Jump up ^ "Marvin Gaye Timeline". The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. January 21, 1987. Retrieved December 23, 2010. 7.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 6. 8.^ Jump up to: a b Ritz 1991, p. 13. 9.Jump up ^ Gaye 2003, p. 4. 10.^ Jump up to: a b "Gaye's second wife calls play 'completely and utterly exploitative'". February 16, 2013. Retrieved February 17, 2013. 11.^ Jump up to: a b c Browne 2001, p. 316. 12.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 14. 13.^ Jump up to: a b Gaye 2003, p. 8. 14.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 5. 15.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 11. 16.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 12. 17.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 13: "If it wasn't for Mother, who was always there to console me and praise me for my singing, I think I would have been one of those child suicide cases you read about in the papers.". 18.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 12: "From the time he was seven until he became a teenager, Marvin's life at home consisted of a series of brutal whippings.". 19.Jump up ^ Gulla 2008, p. 333. 20.^ Jump up to: a b Ritz 1991, p. 25. 21.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 34. 22.Jump up ^ Redfern 2007, p. 228. 23.^ Jump up to: a b Ritz 1991, p. 36. 24.Jump up ^ "Marvin Gaye No Military Hit". September 13, 2005. Retrieved December 23, 2010. 25.Jump up ^ "Marv Goldberg's R&B Notebooks – MARQUEES". Retrieved July 4, 2012. 26.^ Jump up to: a b Ritz 1991, p. 38. 27.^ Jump up to: a b Ritz 1991, p. 39. 28.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 40. 29.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 47. 30.Jump up ^ Edmonds 2001a, p. 24. 31.^ Jump up to: a b Jet 1985b, p. 17. 32.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Consumer Price Index (estimate) 1800–". Federal Reserve Bank of Minneapolis. Retrieved November 10, 2015. 33.Jump up ^ Bowman 2006, p. 6. 34.Jump up ^ Des Barres 1996, p. 107. 35.Jump up ^ Posner 2002, p. 116. 36.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 88. 37.Jump up ^ Gilliland, John (1969). "Show 26 – The Soul Reformation: Phase two, the Motown story. 5" (audio). Pop Chronicles. Digital.library.unt.edu. 38.^ Jump up to: a b Gaye 2003, p. 65. 39.Jump up ^ Kempton 2005, p. 207. 40.Jump up ^ Posner 2002, p. 225. 41.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 126. 42.Jump up ^ Gulla 2008, p. 344. 43.Jump up ^ Jet 1970, p. 60. 44.Jump up ^ Jason Plautz (June 30, 2011). "Marvin Gaye, Detroit Lions Wide Receiver?". Mental Floss. Retrieved March 1, 2012. 45.Jump up ^ Music Urban Legends Revealed #16. Legendsrevealed.com (July 29, 2009). Retrieved on May 14, 2012. 46.Jump up ^ Gates 2004, p. 332. 47.Jump up ^ Lynskey 2011, pp. 155. 48.^ Jump up to: a b c d Bowman, Rob (April 2006). "Marvin Gaye: The Real Thing". Marvin Gaye: the Real Thing in Performance 1964–1981: 16. 49.Jump up ^ Vincent 1996, p. 129. 50.Jump up ^ Whitburn 2004, p. 250. 51.^ Jump up to: a b Lynskey 2011, p. 157. 52.Jump up ^ John Bush. What's Going On remains one of the few examples in modern music of critical acclaim and immediate commercial success occurring simultaneously. What's Going On was the first in a series of Motown albums in which albums overtook singles in commercial importance as well as cultural significance.review of What's Going On, by Marvin Gaye, allmusic.com (accessed June 10, 2005) 53.Jump up ^ Jet 1973, p. 60. 54.Jump up ^ MacKenzie 2009, p. 156. 55.Jump up ^ Jason Ankeny, review of Let's Get It On, by Marvin Gaye, allmusic.com (accessed June 10, 2005). 56.Jump up ^ Edmonds 2001b, pp. 8–9. 57.Jump up ^ "Ross, Diana/Marvin Gaye – Diana & Marvin." Encyclopedia of Popular Music, 4th ed. Ed. Colin Larkin. Oxford Music Online. Oxford University Press. Web. October 2, 2015. 58.^ Jump up to: a b Edmonds 2001b, p. 14. 59.Jump up ^ "Let's Get It On – Marvin Gaye". SuperSeventies.com. Retrieved September 2, 2012. 60.Jump up ^ Jet 1975, p. 19. 61.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 208. 62.Jump up ^ "Marvin Gaye Here, My Dear". snopes.com. September 16, 1994. Retrieved November 28, 2012. 63.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 265. 64.^ Jump up to: a b Ritz 1991, p. 267. 65.Jump up ^ Gates 2004, p. 333. 66.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 266-267. 67.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 270-275. 68.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 279. 69.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 280. 70.^ Jump up to: a b Ritz 1991, pp. 280–281. 71.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 281. 72.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 282. 73.Jump up ^ Gaye 2003, p. 320. 74.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 283. 75.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 284. 76.Jump up ^ Jet 1982, p. 59. 77.Jump up ^ "What's on in Ostend". Retrieved November 16, 2010. 78.Jump up ^ Tobler, John (1992). NME Rock 'N' Roll Years (1st ed.). London: Reed International Books Ltd. p. 373. CN 5585. 79.Jump up ^ Batchelor 2005, pp. 41–43. 80.Jump up ^ Ebony 1985, p. 102. 81.Jump up ^ "The Death of Marvin Gaye". Retrieved April 20, 2015. 82.^ Jump up to: a b Ritz 1991, p. 333. 83.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 334. 84.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 335-336. 85.Jump up ^ "AROUND THE NATION; No-Contest Plea In Death of Marvin Gaye". The New York Times. September 21, 1984. 86.Jump up ^ "BBC News: ENTERTAINMENT – Marvin Gaye's father and killer dies". BBC.co.uk. October 25, 1998. Retrieved December 8, 2012. 87.Jump up ^ Brozan, Nadine (April 1, 1995). "Chronicle: New York Times". The New York Times. Retrieved August 29, 2008. 88.Jump up ^ "Marvin Gaye III's Financial Trouble". Mycolumbusmagic.com. Retrieved February 1, 2013. 89.^ Jump up to: a b "Marvin Gaye Biography". The Rock & Roll Hall of Fame & Museum. Retrieved July 5, 2012. 90.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 27. 91.Jump up ^ Bowman, Rob (April 2006). "Marvin Gaye: The Real Thing". Marvin Gaye: the Real Thing in Performance 1964–1981: 5. 92.^ Jump up to: a b Ritz 1991, p. 29. 93.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 30. 94.^ Jump up to: a b c d Bowman, Rob (April 2006). "Marvin Gaye: The Real Thing". Marvin Gaye: the Real Thing in Performance 1964–1981: 14. 95.^ Jump up to: a b c Ritz 1991, p. 100. 96.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 82. 97.Jump up ^ Bowman, Rob (April 2006). "Marvin Gaye: The Real Thing". Marvin Gaye: the Real Thing in Performance 1964–1981: 8. 98.^ Jump up to: a b Bowman, Rob (April 2006). "Marvin Gaye: The Real Thing". Marvin Gaye: the Real Thing in Performance 1964–1981: 9. 99.^ Jump up to: a b c Bowman, Rob (April 2006). "Marvin Gaye: The Real Thing". Marvin Gaye: the Real Thing in Performance 1964–1981: 15. 100.Jump up ^ Lynskey 2011, p. 156. 101.Jump up ^ Vincet, Rickey (2013). Party Music : The Inside Story of the Black Panthers' Band and How Black Power Transformed Soul Music. Lawrence Hill Books. pp. 288–289. 102.^ Jump up to: a b Charnock, Ruth (2015). "Things Aint Like What They Used to Be: Marvin Gaye and The Making of What's Going On" (PDF). United Academics Journal of Social Sciences. 103.Jump up ^ "Allmusic (((Marvin Gaye – Overview)))". Retrieved January 9, 2009. 104.Jump up ^ Dyson 2004, p. 3. 105.^ Jump up to: a b "Marvin Gaye Is Shot And Killed; Pop Singer's Father Faces Charge". The New York Times. April 1, 1984. Retrieved March 29, 2015. 106.Jump up ^ Edmonds 2001a, p. 12. 107.^ Jump up to: a b Ritz 1991, p. ix. 108.Jump up ^ "Marvin Gaye". Classic Bands. Retrieved August 23, 2008. 109.Jump up ^ Edmonds 2001a, p. 10. 110.Jump up ^ Gilmore 1998, pp. 220. 111.Jump up ^ "Marvin Gaye – What's Going On". SuperSeventies.com. Retrieved September 10, 2012. 112.Jump up ^ Ritz 1991, p. 318. 113.Jump up ^ Jet 1985a, p. 56. 114.Jump up ^ "Home Page". Retrieved September 13, 2012. 115.Jump up ^ Jet 1987, p. 57. 116.Jump up ^ Brooks-Bertram 2009, p. 40. 117.Jump up ^ Jet 1990a, p. 17. 118.Jump up ^ Jet 1990b, pp. 37. 119.Jump up ^ "Experience the Music: One-Hit Wonders and the Songs That Shaped Rock and Roll". The Rock & Roll Hall of Fame & Museum. Retrieved July 5, 2012. 120.Jump up ^ "Rolling Stone: The Immortals, The first 50". Retrieved December 23, 2010. 121.Jump up ^ "Rolling Stone: 100 Greatest Singers Of All Time". p. 6. Retrieved December 23, 2010. 122.Jump up ^ "Rocklist.net...Q Magazine Lists..". Retrieved March 10, 2013. 123.Jump up ^ "NME Writers Top 100 Albums of All Time". NME. November 30, 1985. Retrieved March 10, 2013. 124.Jump up ^ "The National Recording Registry 2003: National Recording Preservation Board (Library of Congress)". Retrieved March 10, 2013. 125.Jump up ^ "Washington Parks and People: Marvin Gaye Park". Retrieved September 13, 2012. 126.Jump up ^ ""Marvin Gaye Way" Coming to Deanwood – Housing Complex". April 1, 2009. Retrieved September 13, 2012. 127.Jump up ^ "R&B Music Hall of Fame sets big weekend to induct sophomore class featuring Michael Jackson, Whitney Houston, Marvin Gaye, Norm N. Nite and more". Cleveland.com. The Plain Dealer. August 19, 2014. Retrieved September 4, 2014. 128.Jump up ^ "George Harrison, Madonna among those nominated for Songwriters Hall of Fame". Thestar.com. October 5, 2015. Retrieved October 6, 2015. 129.Jump up ^ "Songwriters Hall Of Fame 2016 Nominees For Induction Announced". Songhall.org. October 5, 2015. Retrieved October 6, 2015. 130.Jump up ^ "Songwriters Hall of Fame to Induct Tom Petty, Marvin Gaye, Elvis Costello". Billboard. March 2, 2016. Retrieved March 3, 2016. 131.Jump up ^ "Songwriters Hall of Fame to Honor Marvin Gaye, Elvis Costello and Tom Petty". New York Times. March 2, 2016. Retrieved March 3, 2016. 132.Jump up ^ "Marvin Gaye's 'National Anthem'". NPR. February 7, 2003. Retrieved July 8, 2011. 133.Jump up ^ Janet Bohdanowicz, Liz Clamp (1994). Fashion Marketing. Routledge. p. 73. ISBN 978-0-41505-939-8. Retrieved September 16, 2012. 134.^ Jump up to: a b Mark Robinson (March 1, 2001). The Sunday Times 100 Greatest TV Ads. HarperCollins. pp. 119–121. Retrieved September 16, 2012. 135.Jump up ^ Kristina Tunzi (March 15, 2008). "Buddy Miles, 60". Billboard: 60. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 136.Jump up ^ Billboard 1994, p. 70. 137.Jump up ^ Billboard 1994, p. 80. 138.Jump up ^ Ian Inglis (2003). Popular Music and Film. Wallflower Press. p. 168. ISBN 978-1-90336-471-0. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 139.Jump up ^ María del Mar Azcona (July 11, 2011). The Multi-Protagonist Film. John Wiley & Sons. p. 168. ISBN 9781444351903. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 140.Jump up ^ Andrew Ford (2011). The Sound of Pictures. Schwartz Publishing. p. 115. ISBN 978-1-45876-294-8. Retrieved September 18, 2012. 141.Jump up ^ "Elvis, Marvin Gaye shake money makers in afterlife". CNN. October 29, 2008. Retrieved July 8, 2011. 142.Jump up ^ "Blurred Lines jury awards Marvin Gaye family $7m". BBC News. March 11, 2015. 143.Jump up ^ Harris, Chris (February 6, 2006). "‘Sexual Healing’ Biopic Focuses On Marvin Gaye’s Last Days". MTV News. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 144.Jump up ^ "Marvin Gaye Biopic Moving Forward". Billboard. February 6, 2006. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 145.Jump up ^ "Jessie L. Martin To Portray Marvin Gaye In Film Biopic". Jet. February 27, 2006. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 146.Jump up ^ Hernandez, Ernio (February 1, 2008). "Gandolfini Joins Martin for Marvin Gaye Film "Sexual Healing"". Playbill. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 147.Jump up ^ "James Gandolfini joins Marvin Gaye biopic". Entertainment Weekly. February 3, 2008. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 148.Jump up ^ Child, Ben (February 14, 2011). "Julien Temple to direct Marvin Gaye biopic". The Guardian. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 149.Jump up ^ Patten, Dominic (November 26, 2012). "Lenny Kravitz To Play Marvin Gaye In Julien Temple Film". Deadline.com. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 150.Jump up ^ McNary, Dave (April 26, 2013). "Focus Adds Marvin Gaye Project To Cannes Slate". Variety. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 151.Jump up ^ McClintock, Pamela; Siegel, Tatiana (April 26, 2013). "Cannes: Focus Picks Up Marvin Gaye Biopic". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 152.Jump up ^ "Marvin Gaye Biopic, 'Sexual Healing' Teaser Clip Surfaces Online (VIDEO)". The Huffington Post. September 18, 2013. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 153.Jump up ^ Haglund, David (September 19, 2013). "Will the Marvin Gaye Movie Be Any Good?". Slate. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 154.Jump up ^ Sacks, Ethan (September 19, 2013). "'Sexual Healing' teaser trailer released: Jesse L. Martin channels legendary R&B singer Marvin Gaye for biopic". Daily News. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 155.Jump up ^ Mcnab, Geoffrey (June 13, 2013). "Temple's Marvin Gaye film stalls". Retrieved August 27, 2015. 156.Jump up ^ Sacks, Ethan (September 19, 2013). "'Sexual Healing' teaser trailer released: Jesse L. Martin channels legendary R&B singer Marvin Gaye for biopic". Daily News. Retrieved August 27, 2015. 157.Jump up ^ Fleming, Michael (June 5, 2008). "F. Gary Gray to direct ‘Marvin’ movie". Variety. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 158.Jump up ^ Campbell, Christopher (June 8, 2008). "F. Gary Gray Helming Other Marvin Gaye Biopic". Moviefone. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 159.Jump up ^ Chagollan, Steve (April 1, 2010). "Music biopics struggle to make it to bigscreen". Variety. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 160.Jump up ^ Adler, Tim (May 16, 2010). "CANNES: Terrence Howard In Talks To Play Cameron Crowe's Marvin Gaye". Deadline.com. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 161.Jump up ^ "Marvin Gaye: Mixed messages heard on the grapevine". April 5, 2011. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 162.Jump up ^ Singer, Matt (August 26, 2011). "FALL PREVIEW: CAMERON CROWE TALKS "WE BOUGHT A ZOO," BUYING INTO MATT DAMON AND WHY ANIMALS MAKE GREAT CHARACTERS". Ifc.com. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 163.Jump up ^ Suskind, Alex (November 22, 2011). "Cameron Crowe Once Fired Ashton Kutcher; Was Planning Marvin Gaye Biopic With Will Smith". Moviefone. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 164.Jump up ^ "Lenny Kravitz Drops Out of Marvin Gaye Biopic". Rolling Stone. March 5, 2013. Retrieved August 27, 2015. 165.Jump up ^ "Marvin Gaye Biopic 'Sexual Healing' Has Singer's Ex-Wife, Janis Gaye, 'Disappointed'". The Huffington Post. March 11, 2014. Retrieved August 27, 2015. 166.Jump up ^ "Exclusive: Official Marvin Gaye Biopic from “Compton” Director". Showbiz411.com. December 9, 2015. Retrieved December 9, 2015. 167.Jump up ^ Encyclopedia of the Veteran in America by William A. Pencak Page 167, Film and Veterans 168.Jump up ^ TV Guide Chrome And Hot Leather 169.Jump up ^ Cool Ass Cinema Tuesday, February 17, 2009 Chrome & Hot Leather (1971) review 170.Jump up ^ Divided Soul: The Life Of Marvin Gaye: The Life of Marvin Gaye by David Ritz Chapter 17 Hollywood Hustles 171.Jump up ^ "Marvin Gaye – Live in Montreux 1980: Marvin Gaye: Movies & TV". Amazon.com. Retrieved July 8, 2011. Sources Batchelor, Bob (2005). Basketball in America: From the Playgrounds to Jordan's Game and Beyond. Haworth Press. ISBN 0-7890-1613-3. Berry, William Earl (February 1, 1973). "Marvin Gaye: Inner City Musical Poet". Jet. Brooks-Bertram, Peggy (2009). Uncrowned Queens: African American Women Community Builders of Western New York, Volume 2 (Google eBook). SUNY Press. ISBN 978-0-97229-771-4. Browne, Ray B. (2001). The Guide to United States Popular Culture. Popular Press. ISBN 978-0-87972-821-2. Collier, Aldore (April 16, 1984). "Marvin Gaye: His Tragic Death and Troubled Life". Jet. Collier, Aldore (June 25, 1984). "Marvin Gaye's White Live-In Mate Suffers Miscarriage". Jet. Collier, Aldore (April 8, 1985). "A Year Later: What Happened to Marvin Gaye's Family, Fortune?". Jet. Collier, Aldore (May 6, 1985). "Book Reveals Marvin Gaye Feared He Would Turn Gay". Jet. Collier, Aldore (May 25, 1987). "Marvin Gaye's Mother Dies on Eve of Opening Drug Center She Founded As His Memorial". Jet. Collier, Aldore (October 15, 1990). "Gala Celebration Marks Marvin Gaye's Star on Hollywood Walk of Fame". Jet. Collier, Aldore (April 23, 1990). "Murphy Requests Walk of Fame Star For Marvin Gaye". Jet. Des Barres, Pamela (1996). Rock Bottom: Dark Moments in Music Babylon. Macmillan. ISBN 0-312-14853-4. Dyson, Eric Michael (2004). Mercy Mercy Me: The Art, Loves and Demons of Marvin Gaye. New York/Philadelphia: Basic Civitas. ISBN 0-465-01769-X. Edmonds, Ben (2001a). What's Going On?: Marvin Gaye and the Last Days of the Motown Sound. Canongate U.S. ISBN 1-84195-314-8. Edmonds, Ben (2001a). Let's Get It On (Deluxe edition). Motown Records, a Division of UMG Recordings, Inc. MOTD 4757. Gaye, Frankie (2003). Marvin Gaye, My Brother. Backbeat Books. ISBN 0-87930-742-0. Gates, Henry Louis (2004). African American Lives. Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19516-024-6. Gilmore, Mikal (1998). Night beat: a shadow history of rock & roll. Doubleday. ISBN 978-0-38548-435-0. Gulla, Bob (2008). Icons of R&B and Soul: An Encyclopedia of the Artists Who Revolutionized Rhythm. ABC-CLIO. ISBN 978-0-313-34044-4. Company, Johnson Publishing (April 9, 1970). "Thousands Attend Last Rites For Tammi Terrell". Jet. Company, Johnson Publishing (November 13, 1975). "For Reading: Marvin Gaye receives special plaque from Ms. Shirley Temple Black". Jet. Company, Johnson Publishing (March 29, 1982). "Landing Marvin Gaye Was a Task For CBS Records". Jet. Jones, Regina (March 2002). "Unbreakable: Michael Jackson". Vibe. Kempton, Arthur (2005). Boogaloo: The Quintessence of American Popular Music. University of Michigan Press. ISBN 978-0-47203-087-3. Lynskey, Dorian (April 5, 2011). 33 Revolutions per Minute: A History of Protest Songs, from Billie Holiday to Green Day (Google eBook). HarperCollins. ISBN 978-0-06167-015-2. MacKenzie, Alex (2009). The Life and Times of the Motown Stars. Right Recordings. ISBN 978-1-84226-014-2. Marx, Eve (September 18, 2009). 101 Things You Didn't Know About Sex (Google eBook). Adams Media. ISBN 978-1-44050-428-0. Otfinoski, Steven (2010). African Americans in the Performing Arts. Infobase Publishing. ISBN 978-1-43812-855-9. Posner, Gerald (2002). Motown : Music, Money, Sex, and Power. New York: Random House. ISBN 0-375-50062-6. Redfern, Nick (February 20, 2007). Celebrity Secrets: Official Government Files on the Rich and Famous. Simon and Schuster. ISBN 978-1-41652-866-1. Ritz, David (1991). Divided Soul: The Life of Marvin Gaye. Cambridge, Mass: Da Capo Press. ISBN 0-306-81191-X. Ritz, David (July 1985). "The Last Days of Marvin Gaye". Ebony. Simmonds, Jeremy (2008). The Encyclopedia of Dead Rock Stars: Heroin, Handguns, and Ham Sandwiches. Chicago Review Press. ISBN 1-55652-754-3. Vincent, Rickey (1996). Funk: The Music, the People, and the Rhythm of the One. Macmillan. ISBN 0-312-13499-1. Weinger, Harry (November 5, 1994). "Jobete: Publishing Is The Highly Polished Jewel In The Gordy Co.'s Crown". Billboard. Whitburn, Joel (2004). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits: Complete Chart Information About America's Most Popular Songs and Artists, 1955–2003. Billboard Books. ISBN 0-8230-7499-4. Further reading Davis, Sharon (1991). Marvin Gaye: I Heard It Through The Grapevine. Croydon, Surrey: Book marque Ltd. ISBN 1-84018-320-9. Gambaccini, Paul (1987). The Top 100 Rock 'n' Roll Albums of All Time. New York: Harmony Books. Garofalo, Reebee (1997). Rockin' Out: Popular Music in the USA. Allyn & Bacon. ISBN 0-205-13703-2. Heron, W. Kim (April 8, 1984). Marvin Gaye: A Life Marked by Complexity. Detroit Free Press. Turner, Steve (1998). Trouble Man: The Life and Death of Marvin Gaye. London: Michael Joseph. ISBN 0-7181-4112-1. Ward, Ed, Geoffrey Stokes and Ken Tucker (1986). Rock of Ages: The Rolling Stone History of Rock and Roll. Rolling Stone Press. ISBN 0-671-54438-1. White, Adam (1985). The Motown Story. London: Orbis. ISBN 0-85613-626-3. External links Find more about Marvin Gaye at Wikipedia's sister projects Search Commons Media from Commons Search Wikiquote Quotations from Wikiquote Search Wikidata Data from Wikidata Marvin Gaye at AllMovie Marvin Gaye at AllMusic Marvin Gaye at the Internet Broadway Database Marvin Gaye at the Internet Movie Database Marvin Gaye interviewed on the Pop Chronicles (1969) Marvin Gaye Biography Additional archives Category:Marvin Gaye Category:1939 births Category:1984 deaths Category:20th-century American musicians Category:20th-century American singers Category:20th-century pianists Category:African-American Christians Category:African-American composers Category:African-American musicians Category:African-American pianists Category:Activists for African-American civil rights Category:American anti–Vietnam War activists Category:American drummers Category:American expatriates in Belgium Category:American expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:American film score composers Category:American funk keyboardists Category:American male composers Category:American male drummers Category:American male musicians Category:American male singers Category:American male songwriters Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American manslaughter victims Category:American multi-instrumentalists Category:American Pentecostals Category:American record producers Category:American rhythm and blues keyboardists Category:American rhythm and blues singer-songwriters Category:American soul keyboardists Category:American soul singers Category:American tenors Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Counterculture of the 1960s Category:Deaths by firearm in California Category:The Funk Brothers members Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award winners Category:Male film score composers Category:Motown artists Category:Murdered African-American people Category:Murdered musicians Category:Musicians from Los Angeles County, California Category:Musicians from Washington, D.C. Category:Northern soul musicians Category:People from Topanga, California Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:People murdered in California Category:Rhythm and blues drummers Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Singers with a three-octave vocal range Category:Songwriters from Washington, D.C. Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame inductees Category:Soul drummers Category:United States Air Force airmen